stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonius Strube
| occupation = Roman Legionnaire Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = 47th Marine Regiment | rank = Colonel | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | image2 = CenturianStrube.jpg }} Antonius Strube, called "Anthony" by his friends, was a Starfleet officer and Roman citizen in the late 24th century. He served in the Starfleet Marines, SEALs and in the Magna Roman Legions. Early Life Antonius Caius Angelus Strube was born in Germania on Magna Roma (UFC-892-IV) in 2334. He was the son of Roman Ambassador Clara Beatrix Angelus and her husband, a Germanic freedman called Johannes Eutherius Strube, commonly known by his initials "Jes." From early childhood, Antonius helped his father in his workshop, repairing the robotic equipment used in the Roman industrial infrastructure. Career Strube enlisted in the Roman Legion at the age of fifteen and served with distinction for ten years, rising to the rank of Centurion. In 2359, Centurion Antonius (as he preferred to be called) entered the Officer Exchange Program between the Magna Roman Empire and the United Federation of Planets, and transferred to the Starfleet Marines. 2360s After serving in a Marine unit for a year, he was recommended for the Advanced Tactical Training Program on Mars. His roommate at the training center was Justin Shive. When Shive began calling him "Tony," much to Strube's distaste, he compromised and adopted the nickname of "Anthony." Another classmate at the ATTC was Timothy Sinclair. In 2362, Strube graduated from Advanced Tactical Training and spent the summer in the SEAL training program with Shive. Upon completing the course, Strube officially transferred from the Marines to the SEALs, as a Lieutenant junior grade. Assigned to SEAL Team Zeta-2, Strube and Shive were first dispatched to the Beloti sector near the Cardassian border. Strube spent the better part of the next two years fighting the Cardassians. Strube was recalled from the border in 2365 when Team Zeta-2 was assigned to the on a mission to the Tycho sector. After the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, Strube was recalled to Magna Roma and left active Starfleet duty. On Magna Roma, he was appointed as primus pilus of the Felix Legions. In 2369, he helped the crew of the (including Timothy Sinclair) prevent the assassination of the Roman Senate by Proconsul Gaius Vegetius Sejanus. He was publicly rewarded with the Laurel Crown and was inducted into the Legion of Aurelius, but in the aftermath he was seen as a political liability and returned to Starfleet. 2370s Following the end of the Federation Civil War, Lieutenant Strube was assigned to SEAL Team Alpha-6, serving as executive officer under Lieutenant Commander Joshua Gorman. During the relative calm of those years, much of Strube's time was spent as an instructor in the SEAL training program. 2380s ''Pendragon'' When Team Alpha-6 was assigned to the in 2379, Strube remained behind with the trainees. But that changed in 2381 when Gorman was seriously injured. Strube was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assumed command of the team in early 2382, with Justin Shive serving as his XO. He remained on the Pendragon until 2384. 47th Marines In 2384, Strube accepted a promotion to Colonel and command of the 47th Marine Regiment. The following year, Strube led the 47th Marines into battle against Romulan ground forces laying seige to Volan III. Background Notes Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Anthony Strube is "played" by Tommy Lee Jones. Memorable Quotes Category:Humans Category:Magna Romans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Starfleet SEALs Category:USS Pendragon (NCC-85000) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Star Trek: Pendragon